Closer Than You Think
by Elfaghetti
Summary: A one-shot i did, based on an alternate beginning to HPPS i saw on jkrowling.com.....what if Mr Granger had found the Potters' dead bodies?


Disclaimer: NOTHING in this fic belongs to me! Not even the darn PLOT IDEA!

Closer than you Think

Kathleen Winston-Granger rubbed furiously at a purple stain on her crisp white shirt. _Mercy, the spot will take ages to get it off, even _with_ Shout._ Trust Neil to get wine on her favourite blouse. Silly husband, he got so clumsy when he was happy.

Grabbing a toothbrush, she pulled off the shirt, and began scrubbing in small swirls. The violet began to fade, only lightly. She should have known better than to wear a white shirt to a party, even one for such a tame occasion as a birth. Dentists were, on average, a straight folk, but one you got a bit of booze into them, even the crustiest orthodontist will party.

After about nine, Kathleen had left for a bit, to go put her daughter to sleep. Such a sweet baby, her Hermione, very quiet and happy. She had slept right through the night, even through the part when Dr. MacGarvey had kissed his hygienist Dora Evans straight on the lips.

Speaking of which, Dora had brought to attention some new neighbors to the Grangers, some of her relations, whose surname was Potter. They were moving to the small island cove, just off the coast were the suburb was located. Dora had assured Kathleen that, though strange, the Potters were a nice family, with a son right around Hermione's age. Dora's niece, Lily, was the said Mrs. Potter, a wife to a handsome young husband named James. Kathleen had been excited, surely this young family's son would make an excellent playmate to her Hermione.

The spot would not go away! Kathleen groaned in frustration, and stopped her work with the toothbrush. Staring out her window, she saw them, those Potters, playing outside with their boy. She smiled. Maybe she would drop by later with a bit of preserves and welcome them to the neighborhood.

Clutching Hermione to her, Mrs. Granger stepped off the ferry, and onto the moist boardwalk. The Island was such a pleasant little place, almost it's own little town. She had noticed over the years that not many people came and went from it, maybe it was very self sufficient.

She spied the Potters, sitting out on their lawn with their son, and she hurried over to them. The man looked up at her, and smiled. He stood to greet her.

"Hello," Kathleen said, a bit breathlessly. "My name is Kathleen Granger, and this is my daughter Hermione" She extended a free hand. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

James took her hand, and shook it. His wife stood up, holding her son, and shook Kathleen's hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Granger," he replied. "Lily and I are very happy to be here."

"Maybe Hermione and Harry can play together someday," Lily said, her bright green eyes sparkling in the sun. Kathleen nodded in agreement, as James teased Hermione a bit, waving his finger in the air. She caught it, and he gave a little gasp.

"Strong hands your daughter has," he said, but his eyes betrayed a different reason for his outburst. Lily gave him a questioning look, and he faced with a nervous smile and a_ we'll-talk-later_ expression.

****

2 Months Later

The phone rang. Neil Granger put down his book, _The Extensive Guide to Molars (and other Troublesome Teeth), _and picked it up from it's cradle.

"Hello?"

__

"Neil. It's me, James. Just listen, don't talk."

Neil wrinkled his brow, and mumbled, "Mhm."

__

"Hermione is upstairs. No, don't speak," Neil was about to interrupt, but James's voice quieted him. _"There are some things that I can't explain to you, not right yet. In ten years, you will understand. I know, Hermione was at our house, but she's at yours now, and don't ask me how, or why." _James sighed. _"I have a feeling it's not safe here any more."_

Neil was royally confused, but he continued to listen. _"Now Neil, if something happens to Lily and I, please take care of Harry, ok? Promise me this."_

"James, I, please tell me, what do you know? Is someone going to kill you?"

__

"I can't say without putting you and your family in danger. Please, just don't ask, everything will be explained in ten years."

Just then, the wind began to pick up, and static began to blurr the conversation. Neil yelled into the phone, "JAMES? What's happening?"

__

"Can't……you……..no…….ten years….."

Glancing out the window, he saw giant storm clouds heading their way. Rain was falling, and the sky, clear only a second ago, was marred with lightening.

The phone went dead. Neil ran into the kitchen, and told his wife to tend to Hermione. He was going to the Potters'.

"But isn't Hermione at the Potters'?" she question, but her husband was already out the door.

By now, a vicious gale had started, blowing over small trees, and whirling the papers on the sidewalks. Neil squinted at the island, which was nearly engulfed in fog and lightening.

Something unnatural was happening.

Knowing the ferry wouldn't be open in this weather, he instead ran to a small rowboat tied to the dock. He yanked off the rope, jumped in, and began to row.

The clouds swirled faster and faster. The lightening flashed, and great claps of thunder exploded around him, but Neil kept rowing on.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. The clouds receded instantly back into the sky, and the rain discontinued to fall. The water was completely calm, save for two things bobbing about and down, right ahead of him.

"Oh my God."

It was Lily and James, white as sheets, eyes open in shock. The front of their house was completely blown away, and exposed up to a pale blue room, etched with gold, and a little bed, which housed the one living thing remaining.

It was Harry. He wasn't dead, Neil could tell by the rising and falling of his chest, but he was stunned, unconscious or sleeping. He docked his boat on the shore, and made his way through the growing crown of people that had congregated around the ruin.

He stopped, and cocked his head. Was that a plane? No, it was much too loud and close. Suddenly, people were screaming, and running, and the last thing Neil saw was a giant motorcycle falling out of the sky, before he blacked out.

When he awoke, he couldn't remember a thing.

A/N: on www. Jkrowling .com (delete the spaces) there's an interesting page of "deleted scenes" from the books. This one, the idea of Mr. Granger finding the Potter's dead bodies, intrigued me, so I decided to flesh it out a bit. This might be a one shot, depending on how much feedback I get, but if I do decide to continue, the fic will deal with how intertwined the wizarding world is with the muggle one, and maybe bulk of the Granger's roles a bit too. Sooooo….review if you like it, flame if you don't, and I'll shut up now!

(oh yeah, if you want updates, just leave your email, or tell me in your review. Thnx)


End file.
